Choices
by The Blood of a Rose
Summary: We all have to make choices in this life. For Renesmee and Alec, it's about making the right decisions for happiness Story will be better promisexxx
1. Renesmee thoughts on life

(This isn't a proper chapter, more an introduction to Renesmee)

All my life, I've been what I regard as different to my mother.

When faced with the choice of happiness or staying as she was, there were people that, if she made the right choice for her,would be hurt. Hey, people did get grandmother Renee doesn't see her own daughter anymore and she doesn't even know that I exist.

But I think that I like it that way. She can be however I want her to be in my head.

And as for how Jacob got hurt, well don't even get me started. But my mum took that risk, looked toward that glimmer of hope and never looked back. She chased the dream of something better.

Me on the other hand, well that's a different story. I've been looking out for others my entire life. Anything I see when I think f mmy perfect future, I know I can't have, because the realization of my maturity would be too much for my family, especially dad and Aunty Rose.

Not that I'm complaining about my life, of course you understand, because it's amazing. My boyfriend Jacob, I think I'm completely in love with him, and he would do anything for me.

But as for the freedom I long for, well, I guess I'll just have to work on being selfish.


	2. Alec thoughts on life

(this is like the last one, only Alex's thoughts)

Discapline and commitment. The two defining qualities of my world. This sickening, twisted yet brilliantly clever place I call reality insists that I obey the rules set by these narrow minded qualities.

Us vampires, we take pleasure in draining humans. It's more than a nessesity, it's enjoyable. Sucking the life out of them. Destroying their oh-so-differentreality, the spontaeous, creative, exciting one that only true happiness and a clear consience brings. I think we envy the open human mind.

I don't wish to be human. I am proud to call myself a vampire, and a member of the Volturi. I have a self satisfaction not many others have. I have true family (Jane) and the circumstances of my change has resulted in my thankfulness of everyday.

But sometimes I wish or something to capture me. To control me so completely. A burning desire that will never fizz out. But it comes at too high a cost.


	3. Bid for freedom

Renesmee P.O.V

I sat in my room, quietly reading Wuthering Heights, my favourite book (something I picked up off my mother) when dad yelled up the stairs ' Renesmee sweetheart, we are going up to the Big house to vist the rest of the family, Seth will be watching, and stay indoors'

I sighed. Did they even notice I wasn't three anyomre?

'Yes dad, I'll be good.'

Stupid Volturi. I blame them for my lack of freedom. Idiots who can't tell a immortal child from an half breed. I heard the door clunk shut. I grinned.

3...2...1...GO!

I ran out of the little cottage I call home, and SERIOUSLY confused the sent. No one in my family would be able to get me now. The nextstep in my little plan, however, was going to be a lot more difficult. I had to get past Seth. Oh joy. I held my breath, prayed to God, and legged ! Hallelujah, God does love me, I'm out the house.

Honestly, what I have to go through JUST to get a little alone time OUTSIDE in the fresh air. Seth was under instruction to look in on me every 15 minutes, but usually slacked off and only checked once very 2 hours. But 15 minutes, come on it's ridiculous. I should be relaxing while my family are up at the big house. This was the only day I could run off for a bit on my own. Jacob, my loving but slightly obsessed boyfriend was with my everyday of the month bar 2, when Carlisle insisted he take those days off for his own wellbeing. But I could only sneak out on one of those days, Leah was on patrol the other day, and I wasn't going to risk it with makes - full - vampires - quake - in - their - boots Leah.

No way in hell.

I wasn't that desperate.

I was running through the forest when I caught an unfamiliar sent. I thought at first it was a human, and I made to turn away so they didn't see something that they shouldn't, but after analyzing the sent a bit more, I realized that it was too . . . inhuman to be anyhing but a vampire. I stopped i my tracks and focused entirely on the sent. It was too different to be anyone from my family, but somewhere, in the depths of my mind, I recognised it. And as it came to the forefront of my mind, slowly creeping up in my mind, alarm bells went off in my head, adrenaline rushed through my body, and all logic told me to run.

But the problem?

The alarm bells was the sweetest melody I ever heard, the adrenaline gave me a rush of exitement I thought that was only exaggeration by authors of books, and I have never cared much for logic. So, without hesitaion, I ran foward to meet the vampire that lingers in conversation in my house, whose bright red eyes and lips that I can now remember so clearly, and thanks to her I have absouloutely no freedom whatsoever.

I was going to kick her butt.

Oh yeah.


	4. New Mission

Alec POV, Voulterra

I kept a mortal pace as i glided through the rainbow of colour that was the garden of the Volturi, the purity of the flowers in stark contrast to their owners.

It was these kind of things that kept my head in the right place, that reminded me of everything I had learnt in the last 200 or so years, and everything I hopelessly longed for. It was quite pathetic really.

My name is Alec, and I guess my surname could be counted as Voulturi. I am one of the most feared guard members, and my gift means that I have absolute power over my enemies. Same with my twin sister, Jane.

I was rudely snapped out of my trance by a loud cry of 'Alec!' from who I could tell was Felix, 'Aro requests your presence in the throne room immediately!' I sighed, knowing what this was going to be about. Lately, Aro had been obsessing over half breeds, mainly the Cullens spawn, Renesmee. I don't normally concern myself with such matters, hey, I work for two men with the names Aro and Caius, but honestly, Renesmee? Anyway enough with such childish, immature thoughts. My master required me, no matter wha the subect had to be.

I ran as fast as I could through the dusty yellow stone walled castle that I called home, into the regal, decievingly relaxing room where my masters conducted their 'work' from.

'Ah, Alec', Aro said, in the unnervingly cheerful coice he spoke in that never failed to send chills down the spine of even the hardest vampire on their first meeting with him. ' I have a little task for you'. This was not sounding good. My master is the most magnificent of our kind, a strong leader for our world, but he is also stark raving mad. Oh dear, he's touching my shoulder. He just heard that.

'Yes Alec, I did. However, your compliment most certainly out weighs the insult, so I'll pretend I didn't' he said, with what was a reassuring wink on the outside, on the surface reassuring, but something much different deep down.

Eager to change the subject, I asked 'what is my task master Aro?'

'I want you to go back to America, where the Cullens live, and find out the delightful Renesmee's daily routine, and how she handles life as a half blood.' Honestly, it's been seven years now. You'd think he'd be over it. But on the other hand, this is Aro.

So instead of protesting, I accepted my fate and said' yes master, of course'

'Very good. Ooh, and watch the shapeshifters as well and find out how the Cullens are on civil terms with them. An allegiance with more... local ones could prove useful in the future.'

'Naturally, I will do as you wish.'

'Good. You are dismissed.' He said with a nod that indicated that this perticular conversation had ended.

Unsurwe how to interpret this new news, I decided to go talk to the one person I know who has a definate opinion on everything. My sister, Jane.

I got to the big oak door with the letter 'J' carved into it around the symbol of the Volturi. I quickly and clearly tapped on the door three times. I heard movement, and the door opened to reveal my sister, standing upright and formal until she saw that it was me, when she changed her position to slouching, leanign into the doorframe. ' What's up with you.' She asked in her usual bold manner.

'Nice to see you too' I said smirking.' Anyway, I have some news. Aro is sending me away on a misson for a bit, to observe the Cullens', replying to her, albeit sarcastic, question.

'WHAT!' she exclaimes ' COME IN AND TALK TO ME NOW THIS IS HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEE!'

'I am aware of that, I did not need it yelled in my face thank you'

OH LOOSEN UP AND COME IN!'

I stepped into my sisters immaculate room, and sat on the dark sheeted bed.

'So what are your exact instructions?' She asked, antispiation and menace both clear in her eyes.

'Go to Forks and observe the Cullens, mainly the half breed and their relationship with the shapeshifters.' I replied in an emotionless voice, refusing to get csught up in my sisters flurry of exitement.

'Aro's up to something big! He always is when the Cullens are concerned' Jane babbled, ignoring my evident lack of enthusiasm. Missions had long since stopped being something to get excited about for me. I saw them more as a duty that I was (normally, although I don't think in this case it was quite the right worf to use) proud to do. I sat in their with my sister for hours as she revealed all of her sadistic thoughts and opinions on the Cullens coven, that I already had heard over a million times.

Aro told me that he had already contacted Carlisle and told him the arrangement. He wasn't thrilled about it, but Aro simply spun him the 'greater good' line and Carlisle came round. I think actually that he knew that was a load of crap, but like many others who knew Aro, decided that it was not a good idea to argue. I don't blame him, Aro's still arguing wth the Romainans 1,500 years sown the line!

As I was on the plane, I had the opperunity to replay in my head my last meeting with the Cullens. They were if nothing else, interesting. Their way of life was so different, so alien to ours in Voulterra that you would struggle to believe that we are the same species, and that my life and Calisle's actually began in quite a smilar way.

Bella, the one who had been the main topic of conversation months after she came to visit us as a human, had finally been changed, and had, it transpired, given birth to a half human half vampire baby, who had been the reason were there in the first place. As I wnet through it, I realized more and more how idiotic we had been. But naturally, this is not something that I can inform the Cullens of. The Volturi must be strong.

The palne landed after what seemed a mortal lifetime (I don't like aircrafts) and I tried to remmber the sents as I put in 3 layers of blue contact lenses and changed into 'American' clothes.

I walked, trying to avid as many people as possibel, until I hit the forsest, when i began to run, following my instincts. I was heading in the direction of the Cullen house when I picked up both a human and a vampire scent. Rensesmee.

Using my knowlefge of the Cullens, I guessed that she wouldn't be able to resist the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. I climbed into a tree, and waited for the cause of all this grief to come to me.


	5. Meeting

Rensemee's POV (forest near the Cullen House)

Jane.

I ran closer and closer to the source of the scent I could smell, uncharacteristicly sadistic thoughts racing through my mind, going as quickly as my feet. I had waited for what seemed like a lifetime to be able to get everything I had bottled up off my chest. I blamed the Voulturi for everything I had been denied because of that one crisp Decemebr morning when our two sides met.

I finally got to the tree where I knew Jane was sitting. I looked up, not giving away any of the emotions I felt, only portraying comeplete and utter confidence. However, my little facade did not survive long as when I looked up into the branches of the tree I could see that the bright crimson eyes staring me back at me were not Jane's. Instead the person looking back at me, mirroring me in the confidence I had depicted, though I was certain that theirs was not fake, was Alec. The problem with those two is that because their twins their scents are quite easy to confuse.

'Suprised to see me?' He asked, effortlessly jumping down from the branch. For a moment, I said nothing. I just took in the sight in front of me.

Alec was about 5ft 10, **(A/N I know that in the books he's only around ft, but apparently Cameron Bright who plays him is aroung this height) **with what could just be considered short, dark hair. His eyes were a deep crimson colour, indicating that he had fed fairly recently but had probebly not had much hunting time since arriving in America. He carried an aura of uncertainty with him, never quite showing you his exact mood. This bugged me the most, I'm quite like my father in that I like to know exactly who it is I'm talking to. I came to the conclusion that he was certainly very physically attractive, I'm not blind, that was the only good thing about him. Realizing he had asked me a question, I answered,

'I thought that you were your sister'

He seemed to find this funny, because he let out a deep laugh and repiled 'ican assure you that I am not my sister, dearest Renesmee. I take it that as you know I have sister, you recongnise me?'

I regained my false confidence and put up my facade once again, confidently replying,'oh but of course dearest Alec. How on earth could I forget you?' My voice light but dripping with sacrcasm.

'Quite', he said, his voice lightly brushed with amusement.

'So why exactly is the infamous _Italian _vampire Alec of the Voulturi here in Forks?' I asked, keeping my voice low so not to destroy the 'atmosphere' of the conversation we seemed to have created.

'Ah, now this is where it gets interesting', he replied, his tone mirroring my own, although his had a hint of smugness to it, 'I am here to watch you. I am here to find out exactly what it is that makes you so different from us full vampires. And to see how you have managed to form such a. . . _close_ relationship with the shapeshifters that live near you.'

'WHAT!' I exclaimed, shocked that the Voulturi thought that they had the right to just walk into our lives and put the life we had built for ourselves here in jepordy. My entire family was going to be furious. Dad had said that he thought the Voulturi had backed off the last time they came here because of the embarassment they had suffered. I guess dad had completely misjudged them.

I then kicked myself for losing my cool in front of Alec, something that I should know how to do. I had, afterall, spent my entire life practising on my family. That must have been what caused the slightly smug tone in his voice when he spoke to me.

'Right'. I said, having regained control of my emotions and most importanly my voice, 'explain everything to me I want the full details. If you're going to invade my life, then you better have a good excuse.' I was secretly quite proud of how bold I sounded, I never spoke o anyone like that.

'You sure you won't freak out again?' Alce asked, a smirk of his face accompanying his teasing but dark tone.

'I'm sure' I replied, copying him exactly.

He jumped back into the tree, picking me up with him despite my protests and seating me next to him on the branch as he replayed the events that had taken place in the Voulturi Castle yesterday.

We continued our conversation until I heard a panicked call of 'NESSIE' In the distance, with a voice that sounded suspiciously like my mothers. I looked at my watch. Turned out that I'd asked more questions than I'd thought. I had been officially missing as far as my family was concerned for 15 minutes. That was like 15 days to them. Oh dear.

'Don't tell me they still call you that awful nickname', Alec remarked, still relaxed. That annoyed me.

'How can you be so calm? My family could render you defenseless and kill you in no time at all and you seem to find this funny! And for your information, I like my nickname!' Okay, so that last part was a lie. I absoloutley detested my nickname, and I could tell by Alec expression that my face gave that away.

'Don't be a coward _Nessie_' He said in a patronising tone 'They have to know I'm here sometime, and there's not time like the present'.

'I'm not a coward' I said defensively, and jumped down form the branch, getting revenge from earlier and pulling him down with me, although it didn't seem to take him by suprise much.

'Over here mum!' I shouted ' and before you come over, I need you to not freak out and call dad, expand your shield if you have to.' Dad's temper was most defianltly not what was needed right now. But not much shocked mum, so she would probably be fine. Probably.

I listened her footsteps until she was I could see her. I was right. Although she seemed suprised, she looked okay with the scene in front of her. ' Well, this is. . . suprising'

Alec took a step in front of me, looked my mother straight in he eye and said 'hello Bella, it is nice to see you again. Its' been what, seven years? Anyway, I ask you to please not react the same way your daughter did, she has quite a pair of lungs on her, but I have been sent here by Aro to observe Renesmee's life and what the main differences are between her and the rest of the vampire world. Aro does send his apologies, but your coven resmebles ours the most, so we need to see how she is in this kind of enviornment'

Mum rolled her eyes and said 'well you had better come to the house and speak to the others then, but I'm warning you our reception will not be a warm one, and one foot out of place and I will set fire to you personally.'

'Of course' Alec said in a surpisingly respectful tone. With that we all ran up to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house, ready to face the family.

Why did this stuff always have to happen to me?


End file.
